Non-Player Characters
Non-Player Characters or NPCs make up the bulk of the life and activity of Worlds Intertwined, both in Hiasel and Utlinth, filling it the day-to-day that keeps it running and feel alive. In Dark Souls Online especially, they provide quests, are the quests, or will thwart quests, the mainstay of the game's action. Whether it be the economy, the lords and their servants, the monster hunters or the monsters themselves, NPCs are everywhere and many have a hand in any given adventure our players face. Below are noteworthy NPCs the protagonists have encountered, noted by location. DSO Centre Akane M. Voice Cue: All Smiles A human in Hiasel. She has red hair tied into a braid that is usually draped over one if her shoulders. She has kind and caring facial features. She works as the receptionist in the DSO centre, which was previously the Yoyogi Sports Complex, near Harajuku station. Receptionist to the left of Akane M. Voice Cue: Not encountered A human in Hiasel. He has long black hair that reaches up till his shoulders, parted down the middle. He works as the receptionist in the DSO centre, which was previously the Yoyogi Sports Complex, near Harajuku station. Receptionist to the right of Akane M. Voice Cue: Not encountered A human in Hiasel. She has long blonde hair, usually tied into a bun, and held in place by three long thin needles with a small red ball on one end from which a small thread with black broken glass pieces dangle. She works as the receptionist in the DSO centre, which was previously the Yoyogi Sports Complex, near Harajuku station. Lujhem's Town Lokward Hamwill Voice Cue: Not encountered ??? The Grand Mage of Ansakine, Lokward Hamwill is renowned as one of the greatest mages of the current generation. His abilities have been recognized by the crown and he has been granted special benefits to ease his research. He currently runs a school in Lujhem's Town and is a part of the Magical Bureau. Is currently looking for interesting artifacts and has a Beginner's Quest set out for the same. Tyriok Kymal Voice Cue: Deep editor-like voice A portly man with thick sideburns and a slight chin beard. He wears half rimmed rectangular glasses with a silver trim. He works as one of the various Quest Brokers in charge of taking care of the paperwork and assigning of quests to parties in the Guild Hall. He is also the current manager of the protagonist's team. Oskar Voice Cue: Really deep and protruding jaw An orc that handles the Bina-un-Fitna shop. He usually wears loose clothes that make it hard to figure out his build but his rough facial features and strong features betray his strength A kind orc who seems to have gone down the arcane path and has cut all connections with his tribe to pursue it in a legal way. Tridian Voice Cue: Gruff like Kashaw One of three people who run the counter at Jawahiz Jewellery. He has long black hair that is slicked back and reaches the nape of his neck. He has sharp green eyes and a warm smile. He is usually found on the opposite side from the door as he usually greets all of the customers and guides them to the other employees if needed. Currently trying to push a patent for vanity decorations of magical items using gems. Emeral Edwin Voice Cue: Nasally '' A slightly portly half-elf with an infatuation for a blue and purple aesthetic. A merchant who is new to the business industry and has butter fingers which required him to reach out for help to set up the fragile items in his shop. When the party first met him, he was wearing a cape over his left shoulder which was purple and had blue stripes on it and wore a silk blue shirt over dark brown pantaloons. He was also wearing a beret in the same style as his cape. As the party was helping him set up his store, he was caught in the explosion when a crate of potions was dropped. Seemingly infected by a version of the spellplague, he was neutralised and sent for healing. Istaz '''Head Elder of Istaz' Voice Cue: Frog-like A man in his early 60s with slightly wrinkled skin. He has a somewhat submissive demeanour in unfamiliar situations. One of the few people who sit in the Council of Elders in Istaz. Barkeep of the Leaky Tap Voice Cue: Spry and cheery A lithe woman with short brown hair and delicate facial features. She works as the barkeep for the Leaky Tap in Istaz. She seems to be a very energetic and usually cheery person. It's not hard to see why she would be the barkeep with her calming presence. Other NPCs These are NPCs that are not bound to a location or are otherwise out of a commonality. Ranchester Talon Voice Cue: Hahaha...You don't need a voice cue for this fuck A human in Hiasel. He used to have black hair but has recently been experimenting with different hair dyes. Last seen sporting bleached out blonde hair. A complete fucking asshole who ditched the protagonists and joined the 66th expedition around the world through connections that he kept hidden from them. He was very happy when he was given the complete set of Byeorge K. K. Jartin's A Song of Earth & Wind. He said he would keep in touch...if he is still alive. Setoo Voice Cue: Wimpy A half elven merchant in Utlinth. He had been recently robbed by some animated items when he was encountered by the party. Though he may be a coward in a fight, his business-like attitude comes through during negotiations. Category:Characters